Reunion
by dorchadas
Summary: Eric is visited by an old friend. Total smut! Enjoy!


Thanks to sesamina, who kicked my ass to make me upload this! And nope: I don´t own any character or idea from True Blood.

**Reunion**

"Stop messing around, magistrate! You bore me to death!" The woman's voice came from a distance. "Who dares to speak to me like that?" growled the middle-aged vampire on his ridiculous throne on the back of an old pick-up. His fangs were already exposed due to the unexpected and harsh approach. She knew he couldn't see her face clearly yet and smirked to herself. Aodann really hated this former inquisitor. He alone would have been reason enough to go back to her isolation. Not that this would still be an option now. She was back and she had to stand her ground.

Only the blink of an eye later she stood right in the middle of the little vampire-crowd assembled on this junk yard. The moment he recognized her, he retracted his fangs instantly, as did his adjutants. At least he was clever enough for this. Sure as hell he didn't want any of the present vampires to know anything about his own little businesses.

Aodann could tell easily that he wasn't pleased in the slightest to see her back on the continent. "So the rumours are true. What pleasure it is to see you again." He didn't even try to look or sound as if he meant it. Well why should he? He knew of her gift quite well. She could tell how hard he was trying not to think of her too offensively, switching to medieval Spanish every now and then as if she wouldn't get his insults thus. But he was insignificant nevertheless.

She had been here for only a few seconds and yet her whole body was tense by simply sensing _him _near her. This past ten years had been necessary, but far too long. Her body was aching for his. She didn't trust her self-control enough to look at his face. She didn't even dare to think his name. His mind was as clear and outstanding as ever. Part of her wondered if this huge question mark was actually visible above his head.

But she dared not to look. It would only take a few more minutes and then he would be with her again or kick her ass all the way northwards to Alaska for what she had done to him. For now he was just dumbstruck. Aodann didn't dare to think of him any longer. She could already feel her body warming up from the inside, a long abandoned and sweet wetness forming itself between her thighs.

Yet her face remained hard and cold. Thank gods she was the only psychic around. "I'm here by proxy of the sheriff of area 9. So to get it over with quickly, there was one case of a vampire feeding from a human who was another's possession, a rough brawl in front of human witnesses and some humans trying to set fire on one of our kind since the last report. As you can imagine all of this situations have been taken care of already. I'm just here for your records. Godric sends his greetings." Lying was so easy if you saw yourself in your opponent's eyes and mind.

Aodann let her eyes scan the young vampire and his soon-to-be child in front of her, still crouching on the ground, as if mortally hurt. She remembered him from two meetings years ago, his name being Bill Compton. And she recognized immediately that he was one of _those_ vampires. Mainstreaming as they called themselves and all about the "I'm a terrible monster"-thing. His child – a cute girl with long red hair – was going to have a tough time with such a maker. Aodann hadn't decided yet what annoyed her more – cry-babies like him or the real sadistic monster-vampires out there.

Another wave of aching shot right through her body as if to remind her of what it was desperately craving for. She decided to give her attention once more to the magistrate. "Am I right to suppose that you're done with the two of them?" Aodann asked, one brow flickering back to the convict. The Inquisitor didn't even care to answer aloud. He just nodded and waved absentmindedly with this absurd cane of his. That was all she needed.

"Pam, take care of him and his child! Me and your sheriff have some business to attend to. Magistrate." She nodded once in his direction and went off. Neither of them cared for the shown lack of courtesy for one another. It was only a slight bend of her neck and head towards _him_. She didn't trust herself enough to look up and so her gaze just went across his feet and fixed a point far off in the distance.

She went away without looking behind, but she knew he followed. When they were out of hearing distance she finally let down her self-defence. She wanted to be prepared if she was going to get a free one-way-trip to Alaska or to Tijuana right now.

Aodann turned to finally face him and it needed nothing more to make her body tremble and to set her inside on fire. Nothing more than his presence, the memory of his broad chest... Her fangs were already elongated. She could tell easily that he hadn't made up his mind yet of how to treat her. Actually he was as obsessed by pure, brute instinct as was she. Maybe it would work. Maybe they could just satisfy their bodies´ longings amply before they had to start the talking-stuff and the ass-kicking.

"You still own that bunker in the woods?" she asked, surprised by her own hoarse voice. He just nodded, his eyes concentrating hard, pupils narrowed to the width of a needle's tip, in his attempt to not go all over her right here. Not one word more was necessary as they both leaped up into the cool night's air simultaneously.

The following hour of flying seemed so long, Aodann began to wonder how she made it through those ten years, but then he hadn't been as close. They finally landed a few yards away from the bunker. As soon as they made it in and he had sealed the doors behind them she gave herself up to instinct, need and lust.

With all the force of her slender body and her millennium of existence she pressed Eric – it made her shudder again when she finally allowed herself to think his name – to the solid wall, one hand closed tightly around his neck, the other already on its way down to his belt. His adorable fangs shot out immediately and his eyes were widened by arousal, while his pupils were narrowed by his instinctive reaction to the physical assault. Aodann let a small part of her mind keep watch over what he was up to. Sure as hell there was nothing to keep him from nailing her to the ground and taking her body with all his force.

Not that she would have minded the pain, but she was selfish enough to want her own share of the fun. Finally she got rid of the annoying belt. His pants weren't going to be united with their buttons after this. Aodann simply tore apart the little piece of metal and thread that blocked her from what she was longing for.

His marvellous cock was already pulsing hard when she laid her hand around it firmly while her fangs followed the outline of his strong chin. That made it. Eric's eyes rolled back in their holes and he growled deep and lasting. Aodann ducked away just in time to prevent herself from being torn down to the floor and fucked violently. She didn't want this – yet.

At least Eric pleased her by getting out of his shirt on his own. This would have been tricky without a hand to use. She kept her guard while she let her dress down. Of course there was nothing beyond the thin silk. Her firm breasts didn't need the support and Aodann had learned soon, that lingerie was only condemned to a cruel and untimely death in her relationship with Eric.

Her Viking was still growling deep down in his throat, more predator than anything else. Her eyes fluttered hastily over his naked body, absorbing every little detail of him, making it her sanctuary once more. However mad he was at her, he would always be hers and she would always be his. There was no way around. And even his temper had to cool down eventually.

So there they were, the two of them, carefully watching one another, encircling each other like wolfs right before the attack. Aodann knew quite well that she had no chance against him by strength. Her only possibility was that she wasn't yet as absorbed by instinct as he was. Pure luck brought their bodies in the right position. Not even the tenth of a second later Eric was under her, his hands nailed to the large bed where on she tossed him. His low growl became a fierce snarl right away. She loved it.

Without loosening her grip on his wrists in the slightest – she would have been lost then – she positioned herself right over his luxurious hard cock. After more than a thousand years of practice Aodann knew exactly how he would feel but it nevertheless sent chills of pure lust down her spine just imagining it so shortly before she would get him. The sensation was always like it was in the fresh love of spring. The pressure and pleasure from him entering her wet tightness made both of them moan, Eric still struggling against her grip.

She took him into her body inch by sweet inch while absorbing every little detail of him starting at his muscular chest. Every pore of his pale skin, every scar he got in his human life, every tiny little movement of muscles, the wonderful arch of his strong neck, the whiff of his beard, the light dimple of his chin, the thin line of his lips, who knew to do such wonderful things to her body if they weren't, as they were right now, pursed wide over his elongated fangs, his bright, nearly gleaming fangs that had explored every part of her body as well as any other part of him had, the now wild mane of his shoulder-long blond hair and finally his ocean-deep light-blue eyes that gave away every thought of him so easily to her and were now so wide and out of focus from agitation - Aodann drank it all in as if she was parching and somehow she was.

During her eyes´ journey over this most beloved body and face, she took him as deeply as possible, the pure size and length of him spreading her inside apart in the sweetest agony. She could not prevent moaning aloud, her mouth opening and closing in breathless gasps. The wild pulsing of his erection inside of her made her roll back her eyes when she finally began to move on top of him. She was riding him excruciatingly slow, for she knew well, how much he hated this.

As a result his struggle became even more elaborate, his fangs snapping angrily at her between his moaning and snarling. It was just for the ankle in which she held his arms, that she was still master of the situation. She knew well it wouldn't last much longer. Desire and lust already blurred her vision. Every stroke of him inside of her, made her loosing it more and more to brute instinct. She had to trace the muscles of his arms, had to feel the shape of his chest again under her sensible fingers. Seeing wasn't nearly enough!

The second her grip loosened for an ounce Aodann was lost. Like an arrow shot from a bow, Eric's arms were around her and pressed her against his body ferociously. The impact and his steel-hard clinch breaking three of her rips. She barely noticed. All she noticed were his fangs, ripping open her neck as soon as he finally gained control and his tense body under hers going at his own rapid speed now. She was definitely lost. And she enjoyed it.

Every wave of painful pleasure his angry strokes put her body through, made her rear up, or would have if it hadn't been for the steel cage of his arms all around her, one hand clutching deeply into the soft flesh of her butt, the other tangled into her long hair. They were both just one little step away from the edge of the cliff now. The sensation of her own blood circling strong and fresh through Eric now made it even harder to stop herself from jumping, feeling everything doubled. The pressure inside of her became unbearable but she resisted, wanted to savour all of this as long as possible. She knew quite well it would be worth the effort.

She squeezed her eyes shut in agony, his strokes becoming even faster and his hand on her butt crushing her slender form against his body to thrust his huge shaft even deeper into her. It made her moan and growl and scream simultaneously, her screams becoming his name eventually.

There it was: the point of no return. With a slight bend of her head Aodann was going to hit the gas-pedal one last time and sank her fangs deeply into his flesh. It made them both shudder – her from the long missed sweetness of his precious blood dripping down her throat, him from feeling everything doubled now, too. His loud and deep moaning against her neck made her whole body vibrate.

His last pound kicked them both over the edge, giving them up to free-fall. They were both dead-silent and frozen for a short moment, no sound their bodies could have made strong enough to express their shared climax in any way. Every little ounce of tension doubled by their connection of blood and mind washed over them. Their spines arched towards each other as the orgasm hit and hit and hit. All the pressure she had collected in her core rippled its way through her every limb going straight on through Eric as well.

And through the thick haze of lust and ecstasy all his rage and anger and fear struck her, let loose in one single shot after ten years of accumulating inside of him. Her being gone without a note, ten years without any sign or call, ten years of not knowing where she was, ten years of not knowing if it was his fault, ten years of not knowing if she still existed at all.

_I'm__ sorry! _she thought with all her force, while after-waves still made her body shiver against his. Maybe she even mouthed it to his neck. The only thing that mattered was that he got the message. She knew it the moment he flinched the tiniest little bit. This stayed the only movement for what seemed to be hours. Right now Aodann was just fine with the thought of the cage of his arms never opening again.

In the end he retracted his fangs from her neck and she felt eventually incomplete. Eric shifted his body and his arms once more, forcing her to let go off his neck as well and face him. The slight movement of his length still inside of her gave her the chills again.

"Why?" he asked with the gravest expression in his adorable eyes. Oh how she longed to see this eyes smiling again. "It was going or the sun. And since Godric commanded me not to meet the dawn, I had to go. I was lost back then for I had lost myself."

"You could have called!" he accused. "You know I could not." she answered sincerely. "I had to get back to the land that gave birth to me and nursed me on my own." He knew it all quite well now after he had so much of her blood circling his system again. And she knew quite well of course, now that her gift was no longer hazed by eagerness, that all his questioning was simply for the sound of her voice. Only to ensure himself that she was real.

Noses touching and eyes locking she laid her brow on his. In fact it was the only part of her body he allowed her to move. "I am real. I am not going to disappear again. I love you as much as I ever did and ever will do." she whispered into his face in the old language they only used for one another. And if she was a lucky girl he would actually fuck her all the way northwards to Alaska, a little corner of her mind thought smugly.

"So for what other reason are you here, Aodann?" His eyelids quivered when saying her name aloud the first time. So he hadn't gotten the fact of Godric´s missing yet! This was a huge plus, ´cause it provided her with the chance of some more light-hearted hours. "I'll tell you at dusk." she whispered, her voice already hoarse again when she began nibbling at his lower lip.

Without any chance to escape – not that she would have wanted one – she found herself on her back immediately, Eric's terrific chest and body towering all over her. She grabbed his strong shoulders firmly, her fingers clinging deeply into his well-shaped muscles there. It needed nothing more than his overwhelming smile and his bared fangs to make her dripping wet and moaning out loud in anticipation of the hours to come.

Aodann woke up nearly an hour before dusk – jetlag still had power over her – and yawned playfully. Not that her body would have felt any need of yawning in the last thousand years. She, with Eric still deep in her, felt as relaxed and completed as she could imagine feeling. Huddled against his cool but comfortable chest – her head nuzzled deeply into the arch of his neck – she listened to the fibres of thoughts that were swirling through his dreams. Her face was part of many of them.

He would keep on sleeping for half an hour and by realising this, a certain idea came to her mind. As careful as possible she parted her body from his and stood up silently but with a wide grin all over her face.

Of course she knew where the bathroom was and she knew of Eric's preference for big bathtubs, but what awaited her behind the door was just wow! He must have had some real good designers working here. With a tiny little giggle she turned the faucet and began to light up some candles. To fill this pool-sized tub with water would take it's time.

Contend with herself she went back to the bed and laid down on this wonderful naked vampire again – just a few more minutes… While nibbling her way up and down his throat and along the hard line of his jaw with her fangs and her lips alike, more and more quiet little moans escaped Eric's mouth and his cock was already hard and pulsing again at the inside of her thighs. The very moment his eyelids flattered open, revealing his clear light-blue irises, she jumped off the bed and with a snicker ran for the bathroom.

Aodann was hardly in the tub, sitting in the shallow part that was designed for exactly the game she wanted to play now, when Eric appeared under the doorway, his fangs gleaming and elongated. There was just one more little detail… - with a smile that made words altogether unnecessary she bent up her right leg above the water and placed her food on the tub's stone-rim. Like in slow-motion he approached, his face solemn, and it set her core on fire, as if it was screaming aloud "What the hell are you waiting for?"

Flat waves moved the water surface and they caressed her nipples with delightful little tickles when Eric finally stepped into the bathtub. An addict's expression spreading slowly over his face, he grabbed both her knees with his strong hands and started kissing his way down the inside of her right thigh. Every now and then he pressed his fangs against the soft flesh as if he was testing where the blood would flow most easily.

Of course he couldn't keep up this charade for long, the spot he was headed for being none a vampire of his age would have problems finding. It was the vein he adored feeding on the most, just inches away from where every woman wanted a man's tongue to be.

When Eric finally punctured her, Aodann had to clench her hands around the stone-rim and gritted her teeth to suppress a sigh. The sensation of her blood flowing down his throat was her own sensation, too. He drank slowly, tasting and enjoying every drop and forming wonderful little patterns with his tongue on her sensible skin.

Only a moment after his mouth his right hand reached its destination and his index- and middle-finger gave her clit a long and soft yet forceful stroke. She could feel him smiling smugly against her flesh, when he found her already wet and all but waiting for him. With one single skilful movement Eric let his fingers glide into her, reached for her core and gave it an elaborate circling push.

Gritted teeth didn't help anymore. Her spine arched and a growl of pleasure escaped her throat. The pulses that went up and down her body sped up when his thumb began to massage her clit in confident circles, coming to a rhythm with his fingers inside of her. Aodann could tell easily that he had his fun watching her gasp despite the fact that she didn't need to breath. Some delightful moments later Eric retracted his fangs from her, what her body – already on auto-pilot – answered with a regretful and pleading whimper.

This changed into a deep moan instantly when he repositioned his mouth right over her clit and sucked it in deeply while giving his fingers´ circling a dizzying new angle. "Cry for me!" he whispered against her with a hoarse voice, licking her wetness with obvious pleasure, turned on even more by her long missed taste, his fangs pressing against the softest part of her whole body giving it little scratches every now and then.

Aodann followed his command only too willingly and immediately after he had given it. There was no building up of pressure inside of her or collecting of the tension, only a couple of skilful strokes and circles from his fingers and his tongue licking her clit that was sucked in deeply between his lips. When the orgasm finally hit her it was only one indescribable impact, making her body arch once and pressing out a scream at the top of her lungs.

She fell back immediately, relaxing into the warm water as if her body were a rubber-tape let loose. When the trembling had stopped and her head started to function again in nearly normal ways, Aodann loosened her grip on the tub's rim, reached out for Eric's hair and gave it a gentle pull to bring him up to her. Returning his lustful smile she whispered: "Thank you! Now come and take your share of it!" She knew he hadn't come yet … yet.

In one fluid movement he towered over her, tightened his grip around the granite-rim of the bathtub and sank his luxurious cock deep into her soaking tightness. He pulled back almost completely and Aodann used this short moment to steady herself by clenching her nails forcefully into his magnificent shoulders. The next powerful stroke pressed her violently against the solid rock in her back.

Three it was – it occurred to her in exactly the right second to bend her head and bite his wrist. The roar that came along with his final push made the walls shake. Back on earth Eric's body strolled down to hers again, picked her up from beneath him, nuzzled her firmly in his grip and started caressing her neck and the small of her back in the most endearing manner after he had treated them so harshly.

She loved it both, knowing all his brutality to be proof of his pure eagerness and signal of his possession of her. All the caressing on the other hand was her welcome – this seldom shown precious tenderness being the only thing she needed to know she was forgiven. He wasn't mad at her; violent sex would have been all to get from him if this were the case. Aodann knew just how much a hard fuck would have contented her, but her Viking holding her while his fingers moved slightly touching all over her body really gave her the chills.

"Which manvélar have you spoken over me this thousand years ago?" he asked after what seemed hours of drifting through the warm water. "You know well, that I never cast a love-spell on you!" Aodann mumbled against his pecs and smiled to herself. It always came to this conversation when they have had hour after hour of great sex. The answer really was that simple. She didn't know and she didn't care why they were feeling the way they did. After a millennium they were still bound by the most affectionate love for each other and sex with Eric was the greatest pleasure she knew. That was all that mattered.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked in his quiet voice a while later. "Give me your hands first!" Despite his questioning look he obeyed instantly. Never loosing eye-contact she gently cupped his fingers around her breasts and then put her arms all around his muscular shoulders. "Is it that bad that you want to protect my furniture?" he asked curious. "Godric is missing." she answered solemnly and could feel the sinews and muscles in his hands tighten around her soft flesh before he remembered where they were. "How could this happen?" Eric asked with a tense voice "I don't know yet. I only have the strong feeling that both of us should be there in Dallas, but I don't feel him being in danger, anyway."

Somewhere off in the bedroom his phone went on. Eric let out a fierce snarl and Aodann nearly pitied the poor creature that had decided to call right now. He lifted her body up into his arms, stepped out of the bathtub and grabbing a big towel on his way walked them both to the bed. Only two seconds had passed when he answered the call.

"Hey this is Pam. Listen, I really didn't want to disturb you, but Bill is here with his new child and I can't get rid of him. He wants to speak only to you." Eric growled silently: "Have you told him that this will be _expensive_?"

"I have indeed." Aodann could nearly hear Pam sigh, something she didn't do very often. With a curse on his lips Eric finally answered: "We're on our way"

"You know there will be more nights - and days." she addressed him smiling reassuringly and handed him his trousers.


End file.
